<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know Better Than to do That by mediumgrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850774">You Know Better Than to do That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave'>mediumgrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Captivity, Dehumanization, Duct Tape, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Gaslighting, Komaeda noncons Hinata, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata refuses to be grateful that Komaeda is trying to take care of him. So Komaeda teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know Better Than to do That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts">Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What wakes Hinata up is the sound of a door opening. His eyes snap open to the sound only to be greeted by fabric obstructing his vision. A surge of panic comes in a wave up his body and out as he lets out a long breath. <em> It’s fine he just needs to breathe and figure things out, he can do this. </em>A very good idea and all, but this false hope is quickly shattered by the thump of feet against the ground that are getting closer to him.</p><p>"Oh you're awake! Give me a second-."</p><p>No.</p><p>"I've just got to put this down… I guess I'll have to use your bed as a table."</p><p>The awful recognition of who it is thrums through his chest as this person’s footsteps sound like they’re right next to him. Of course it's fucking him. Of course it is, he should have fucking known. He makes a desperate attempt to move away from the too familiar voice- only to be stopped by rope pressing against his wrists and ankle. </p><p>"You've slept for quite a while. I figured I should cover your eyes so the sun wouldn't wake you up," his captor says unbothered by Hinata’s attempts to escape in vain. His captor's fingers brush against the sides of his face causing Hinata to jolt and desperately shake his head. His captor only <em> laughs </em> and rips the blindfold off of his eyes.</p><p>"Good morning Hinata! I brought you breakfast!"</p><p>The sight of Komaeda's face makes Hinata’s throat burn with nausea. He clenches his jaw and glares up at Komaeda who only smiles back down at him. "You know, you could say thank you. It's only polite."</p><p><em> Oh fuck that. </em> He very logically understands that he shouldn’t push Komaeda. But under normal circumstances seeing Komeda made his blood boil. And now? His face flushes red with how livid he is at the entire situation. “Thank you? For tying me up and blindfolding me?” </p><p>Komaeda’s smile falls, “For not letting you starve. I didn’t have to do this for you. I could have left the worthless being tied up in its own room to starve to death.” </p><p>As much as he doesn’t want it to, the threat terrifies him. The looming threat of death has been hanging over his head since the game began. And this is the closest he has come to it. “You- You’re bluffing.”</p><p>At most, Komaeda seems amused. “Oh? Am I?”</p><p>“You are. Because you don’t have a reason to leave.”</p><p>“Your death would be a simple stepping stone for hope, which is exactly why you’re here now. I wonder how they’ll react to not being able to find their falsely placed hope? With you out of the picture they’ll be able to grow stronger without needing to support some talentless garbage!” Komaeda leans over him, and Hinata can hear the noise of metal hitting ceramic. “But that doesn’t matter. For now, eat.”</p><p>“I’m not eating anything y-” Hinata presses his lips firmly closed as a spoon presses up against his lips. There's no way this food isn’t poisoned or at the very least drugged. He had to have been drugged at least once already in order to end up where he is. </p><p>Komaeda sighs and shakes his head, “You’re so ungrateful.”</p><p>Hinata wasn’t expecting the ice cold hand to suddenly grip his mouth tight enough to pry his mouth open. Within the next split second the spoon was being forced into his mouth making him choke.</p><p>Komaeda’s lets go, removing the spoon from his mouth. “Nu-uh. You’ve got to swallow Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata spits the food into Komaeda's face. <br/><br/>“Fuck! You pathetic piece of garbage!” Komaeda wipes his face with his sleeve before pulling Hinata’s head back into the bed, the force of which causes the bowl of soup to topple over into Hinata’s lap. It quickly seeps through his clothes causing him to hiss at the burning pain as it seeps through his clothes to meet his skin. Komaeda glares down at him before stepping away. “Look you’ve made a mess.” </p><p>“I did this? I’m pretty sure tha-” Hinata is cut off by silver tape being pressed against his mouth and being looped around his head.</p><p>“Nuuh. You’ve lost your mouth privileges, Hinata. I thought you would be more civil about all of this. But it seems I set my expectations too high.” Komaeda’s voice is laced in… disappointment. It makes something pang in Hinata’s chest, it should be something like fear- right? If he’s disappointed that means something bad is likely to happen to him so it's obvious that's the feeling he’s feeling- right?</p><p>The feeling in his chest turns to definite fear when Komaeda kneels next to him and begins to loosen the tie around his neck. He desperately tries to shrink back away from him but he only pushes further into the bed behind him.</p><p>“Relax! I’m doing you a favor and undressing you. You don’t want to sit with the food you spilled on you all day do you?”</p><p>Well no, he didn’t. But if given the choice to sit here or to feel Komaeda’s hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt or be a gross mess he’d gladly take the soup. His anxiety is skyrocketing, making every shift of fabric send sparks across his skin. Every small brush of cold fingers makes him want to run, but all he can do is squirm uselessly against the ropes binding him. </p><p>And then he hears the sound of scissors cutting fabric- the sound way too close to his ear for comfort, and then it's repeated on the other side. “Mph!” He tries to protest as the fabric of his shirt is ripped at each shoulder before it falls helplessly to the floor.</p><p>“Hm?” Komaeda fixes him with a quizzical look despite knowing full well that he can’t answer him. Nonetheless Komaeda waits a couple of seconds before looking down at Hinata’s legs. “Lets see these got to come off too…” </p><p>Hinata makes another startled noise as Komaeda unbuttons his pants and pulls them down until they’re stopped by the rope at his ankles.</p><p>“Now I’m going to need you to cooperate here okay? I’m going to untie your ankles so you don’t have to destroy another article of clothing. How does that sound?”</p><p>Against any better judgement, Hinata can’t help the hope that boils in his stomach at that small chance at freedom being given to him. He nods slowly at Komaeda, doing his best to seem calm about this situation. It’s fine- he can do this.</p><p>“Good!” Komaeda smiles at Hinata before untying the rope. Hinata breathes and tries to not focus on his heart beat growing faster. Or on the way his ankles feel when touched and how strangely sensitive they are. Especially his inner ankle when Komaeda pulls rope against it or brushes against it with his finger-. Nope, not focussing on that- just- waiting.</p><p>Then the rope loosely falls against the ground, and Komaeda pulls Hinata’s pants onto the ground as well. Komaeda stands crossing his arms over his chest, “There we go not too haGAH-” Hinata kicks as hard as he physically can into Komaeda’s chest, knocking him into the ground.</p><p>He did it- he did it he just needs to get his arms loose! Okay maybe if he pulls at them again they’ll start to loosen! He pulls and pulls at the rope- no. It’s- It’s not budging. Shit. Okay maybe he can find the end of the rope and untie it! He tries desperately to get a better angle to untie the rope, but all it does is hurt his wrists. No- no no he needs to get out of here he needs to!</p><p>Hinata can’t help the panic that rises as he watches Komaeda push himself up from the ground with a dangerous look in his eyes. Okay, maybe this was a really really bad idea. He’s digging through one of Hinata’s drawers as Hinata continues to frantically try and pull at the bindings keeping him here. </p><p>He’s suddenly frozen in place as Komaeda points a revolver at him.</p><p>“What did I tell you Hinata?” Komaeda kneels in front of him, knowing full well that Hinata wasn’t going to try again. “Oh! Right you can’t answer me. Shame. Now, I’ve tried so very hard to be patient with you. I tried to take care of you- and yet you think you can treat me like this? You have no right to. And if you were to treat any of our classmates who are incredibly worth more than either of us? You think I can let you out with that as a possibility? You’re truly worse than garbage.”</p><p>Hinata slumps, giving up fully at his attempt to escape. What’s the point? Even if he were to get loose he’d just be murdered. And that would be it, he’d cease to exist. All he can do is take whatever new punishment that awaits him.</p><p>“Maybe what you need is a lesson on how you should treat those who were naturally born better than you.”</p><p>He wasn’t prepared for Komaeda’s lips to press against his, only separated by the thin layer of duct tape. To hear the sound of the hammer of the revolver being pulled back as the cold metal is pressed against his temple.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Komaeda’s breath ghosts across the tape and across the exposed skin of his face.</p><p>What choice does he have? He freezes, slowing his breath down and doing his best to get his muscles to not be as tight. He can’t let his instincts take over. It’s either this or- or he becomes another trial. </p><p>Komaeda’s free hand brushes across his face and holds him gently. Like he wasn’t threatening his life, like he wasn’t cradling someone tied and gagged beneath him. Hinata closes his eyes, not wanting to look at the expression Komaeda is fixing with. It’s much too gentle for what’s happening.</p><p>“Hinata, open your eyes.” </p><p>So much for trying to block this out. So he opens his eyes, glaring as hard as he could at Komaeda. To show him how much he truly hates him. Hates what is about to happen to him. Hates that all he is able to do in this moment is just hate. It’s the only true choice he has here.</p><p>“There we go. Wouldn’t want you to ignore any of this!”</p><p>That’s about as much of a warning Hinata gets before Komaeda’s hand is traveling down his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. The gentle touch of fingers run across his skin and Hinata can’t ignore that it's <em> nice </em> . He can’t ignore that it’s <em> Komaeda </em> making him feel nice as he presses kisses to the other side of his neck. And the thought that this is <em> Komaeda </em> shouldn’t send the jolt it does to his cock but it does and it's equally arousing as it is completely terrifying.</p><p>Komaeda’s mouth travels from neck to collar bone. Making sure to cover every inch of skin with kisses and licks. His gentleness so far catches Hinata off guard as suddenly his teeth dig into his shoulder <em> hard </em>. Hard enough to pull a strained noise to force its way out of Hinata's mouth that leaves his face flushed.</p><p>“Oh? Did that feel nice? I never took you for the masochistic type.”</p><p>He wants to tell Komaeda that he isn’t. That he wanted to cry out because it fucking hurt to be bitten so hard. But he can’t do either, all he can do is try to stifle the noises that try to escape as Komaeda takes his time leaving bites across both shoulders. For the most part he succeeds until Komaeda changes his tactic to sucking a bruise into his skin- back to attacking his neck high enough that his collar wouldn’t cover it later. </p><p>God he hated the questions that were going to be asked.</p><p>How could he look anyone in the eye and tell them that he let Komaeda take advantage of him like this?</p><p>Maybe if just one mark was left he could find a way to cover it up, or simply lie about its origins. But that faint possibility fades as more marks are sucked into his neck. Each one makes his toes curl, and all he can do is turn his head to give Komaeda access. To let him do it. </p><p>But maybe he won’t need to face the others and have them ask about these new bruises. Maybe instead he’ll just have to listen to Komaeda mention them possessively each day he keeps him here. A reminder that if he disobeys this will only happen again.</p><p>He can’t decide which option is worse.</p><p>He’s brought from his thoughts once he feels Komaeda’s hand pinching and twisting his nipple, causing a full moan to slip from his lips. Komaeda’s grin afterwards looks hungry, and he does it again watching the way Hinata’s back arches at the stimulation. Hinata wishes desperately that it didn’t feel as good as it did, and didn’t make his dick <em> ache </em>. </p><p>“You know, I wanted to do this to you before. Back when we still believed you were worth something. I thought about how lucky I would be to be able to touch you like this, how much joy it would bring me to be able to come so close to tallent! But, well, you know how that changed.”</p><p>Komaeda explores Hinata's body with curiosity. For the most part he's gently caressing him with light touches against his skin. Hinata wonders for a moment if Komaeda's afraid of breaking him. But no- he wouldn't still be pointing a gun at him if that was the case. It's more that Komaeda touches him as if he were afraid that if he touched too deep he'd suddenly become tainted by Hinata's nature. And in those moments his touches turn harsh. He remembers the betrayal he felt when he found out Hinata's talentless status. That he was fooled for so long. So he bites hard into Hinata's ribs, digs his nails into his thighs, or jabs the gun into Hinata's chest imagining the explosion of filthy blood splattered across the room.</p><p>But the splatter doesn't come.</p><p>Hinata isn't quite sure what he expected once this started. Maybe for Komaeda to fuck him quick and bloody. In this scenario he wants to run so desperately. But he can't move without shifting the cock inside him. He can't try to shift his hips away without feeling his own member rub against the smooth skin above him. Every thrust sends a new spark of sensation through his core that jostles him. He hates this- but not as much as he hates his current reality.</p><p>There's a couple of seconds where Hinata is no longer being touched. Instead, he's forced to watch. </p><p>"Remember Hinata, eyes open and don't do anything stupid. I still have the gun you know."</p><p>So he watches as Komaeda stands above him. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling them and his boxers down revealing just how much he was <em> enjoying </em>this. And it sends his heart into another frenzy, realizing just how far this was about to go. </p><p>Komaeda doesn't bother with taking off his shirt, only removing his jacket. Then he takes the lube and-</p><p>Hinata wishes he could erase the sound that Komaeda makes from his memory. Instead he watches as Komaeda's mouth opens to let out hot gasps and moans as he works himself open. He hates the angle he's forced to look at Komaeda with, he couldn't avoid any of it. It makes him feel filthy. Maybe that was the point.</p><p>Like many times throughout this game he desperately tries to think of anything else. Like what was his life before this? But he can only pull up the faint idea that something must have happened. So it’s not a very good distraction from the way</p><p>Or perhaps there’s the people here that he’s made friends with. There’s Chiaki whose soft smile makes butterflies fly in Hinata’s chest. There’s Souda who annoys him, but is genuinely a good guy. </p><p>He wishes he could feel relieved when Komaeda stops fucking himself. Instead all he feels is dread as Komaeda applies lube to Hinata's cock. The sensation makes him distinctly aware of how warm his body is in reaction to be touched like this. That this was still real. The rest of his body being molested his mind could try to write off. But the pressure of Komaeda's hand around his member was too much, too strong of a feeling to be fake.</p><p>Komaeda holds his shoulders and positions himself over his shamefully hard member.</p><p>Komaeda hungrily drinks in the way Hinata's eyebrows knit together, eyes wide and full of fear, as he lowers himself onto the cock below him. </p><p>Hinata hates the way that their moans sound together, the way they would if they were a couple making love.</p><p>"Now Hinata, how about we up the stakes a little more?” Komaeda asks, breath pattern and voice giving away how affected he was by this. How excited he was about the game he was introducing.“See how well you really can follow instructions."</p><p>Once again, the tape keeps him from saying no.</p><p>"If you cum before I do, I pull the trigger." </p><p>Hinata makes a strangled noise of panic and pleasure as Komaeda rocks himself on his cock. </p><p>"Don't worry too hard though, there's a chance you'll be fine."</p><p>Hinata's heart clings to the promise of hope.</p><p>"See, one of the bullets was taken out! If you're lucky you'll be fine!"</p><p>His hope shatters instantly, short lived but still it torments them. There is just a sliver of a chance that he'll survive this. They'll find his body with a massive hole in his head and the rest utterly defiled.</p><p>Hinata tells himself that It's fine. He's not going to orgasm from some freak who thinks he can just- </p><p>But, it's incredibly hard to think when it feels as good as it does.</p><p>It shouldn't. It shouldn't feel good to be ravaged by the person who has led to friends dying on the island. The person who fetishizes everyone- almost everyone here. Who puts them up onto a disgusting pedestal that makes everyone's skin crawl. This disgusting piece of filth that has taken so much from him.</p><p>But he can't deny the way his body feels as Komaeda rides his cock.</p><p>He can't deny the way the heat and tightness grips him. Every ounce of pressure and skin touching skin feels <em> good. </em> He <em> enjoys </em> the building sensation in his groin that desperately wants to spill.</p><p>He's trying very hard to ignore that feeling. But it's becoming increasingly difficult when all of his senses are being filled with his molestation. He can see Komaeda's hair tangling itself and sticking to his face with sweat. That stupid smile etched into his lips as he looks proud of the way he's unraveling Hinata. The scent of sweat and sex fills the room- the stench of precum teasing him for what could be released further. He's glad he can't taste due to the tape over his mouth- but their scents mixing makes Hinata's mouth water at the idea that Komaeda's cock tastes the same way his musk smells. </p><p>It's hearing Komaeda's voice that does it. </p><p>Hinata feels his breath dance against the shell of his ear. Short gasps and moans, soft and airy like the rest of his voice. The voice that taunts him, whispering "Won't you cum for me Hinata?"</p><p>He tries to focus on holding it in. But the more he thinks about releasing- the more he tries to force the feeling of pressure overcoming him- the feeling only builds more. More, and more, and <em> oh fuck </em>.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Bang.</em> </b>
</p><p>His world goes white. </p><p>He realizes he isn't dead when Komaeda’s cum hits his chest. </p><p>“<em>Hngh. </em> Look at that luck, you aren’t dead! <em> Hah. </em> We’ll just have to see how much more you have, won’t we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah this challenge was a really exciting way to get back into writing again! I was super excited to get this prompt, and I hope I was able to do it justice!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>